


A cat gets adopted in this one idk

by sexyorcsingles



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyorcsingles/pseuds/sexyorcsingles
Summary: Aurora gets a cat. Little oneshotI haven't written anything in months this is just posted here so I'm not linking a google doc to my tumblr
Kudos: 5





	A cat gets adopted in this one idk

Riften was such a tight, cramped city. You could hear the wood creaking as someone walked over the walkways no matter where you were. The smell of the lake sunk into every corner, where the only respite would be the heavy incense the Temple used, or the heavy smell of mead from the Meadery. Walking anywhere busy was hard- just swinging your crutch would end with smacking a thief trying to take your neighbour's coin purse in the face. Aurora knew that one a bit too familiarly…

It had been a year and some change since the accident that took her leg, forcing her to retire. She had visited her home in High Rock, but found herself coming back to Skyrim after a while. She loved her home and her family, but after a decade in Skyrim, she wasn't ready to part with her just yet. So here she was, back in Riften, making her way around the cramped market and streets. And yet… she couldn't even complain. Riften was a shithole, admittedly, but it was her shithole. The smell of the lake reminded her of her small fishing village, making the city that much more endearing to her. The wood was easier to walk on with her crutches then any pebbled path. And, well… The crutches were great at accidentally catching thieves.

It was her turn to make wood creak, as Aurora made her way home from the market. She lived modestly, so even though there was much tempting her, all she carried home with her was food for dinner. Her head was still buzzing with the beautiful necklace Madesi had been selling… It would have been a wondering thing to send home to her sister. She was thinking about offering her services at the Hall of the Dead to get the funds for said necklace, when a noise she definitely wasn't used to caught her ear.

She looked down to see a cat, awkwardly padding after her and meowing to get her attention. Aurora wouldn't have normally thought much of it- cats were common everywhere, and most places had a few to catch the mice and skeevers that seemed to love the cold, damp areas of the city. It was probably just a stray, no doubt following her because it could smell the fish she was bringing home. And yet… The way it limped caught her eye, and as it rubbed against her good leg, she couldn't help but notice it was missing one of its back legs. Admittedly, she melted a bit.

"Hey there…" She murmured, leaning on her left crutch a bit more so she could kneel down to stroke the cat. It rubbed affectionately against her hand, though the way it then pawed at her leg made it clear what its goal was. She couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful striped brown, with a cute white muzzle and belly.  
"You're a sweet little thing, huh?" She chuckled. "You know, if I'm going to feed you, I'm probably going to get attached. You want to stay with me, kitty?" 

Obviously she didn't get a response, but she decided to take the sweet little meow it made in the direction of her bag as a yes. She had dealt with some pushy strays in the past without batting much of an eye, but… She couldn't help it. They were two peas in a leg-missing pod. 

She carefully stood back up again and started walking, her new companion following her all the way home. Aurora even stopped a few times to let it catch back up to her when it got distracted. Her mind was now buzzing with questions. They had had a cat in the temple when she was growing up, but it was fully a feral stray. It didn't even like her mom much, only ever accepting any attention when it was scarfing down the occasional meal Ysabeth offered it when it was looking especially scrawny. What did cats even need, aside from a warm place to sleep and food in their bellies?

Aurora held open the door for her new companion once they were at Honeyside, and to her surprise, it slipped right in and got right to making itself at home. It jumped onto her chair at her kitchen table, looking up at her expectantly. Big yellow eyes staring up at her, urging her to get a move on. 

She couldn't help but laugh as she slipped inside, throwing another log on the fire before turning to the cat.  
"You're demanding, aren't you?" She purred in amusement. "Alright, alright. I'll get you what you want." 

Aurora and the cat were both very fortunate she had decided to get some extra fish, with plans of drying it on her porch for an easy snack later in the week. Instead, she found herself carefully prepping the extra fish and setting it on a bowl to give to the cat, who quickly got to work on eating it. Thankfully, it didn't seem to mind Aurora stroking it as it ate. 

"What a sweet little thing…" She murmured, a smile on her lips. Would she have looked at it twice if she hadn't noticed its missing leg, she wondered? Probably not. But they had a kinship formed now. She had been wanting a companion to keep her company since she came back to Riften anyway… A cat was much less work then trying to deal with dating in Skyrim, that was for sure. And that thought was only solidified when the cat finished eating and jumped onto her lap specifically to groom itself. Aurora could only laugh, gently stroking it. Yes… Far easier than dealing with dating.


End file.
